


Jedi Unsolved

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Series: Space Youtube [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (sometimes they solve it), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Failing into Stardom, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humour, Incest, Little Brother's Rage, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Space YouTube, Unsolved IN SPAAAAAAAACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anakin Solo is mad at his brother and sister.  And at Uncle Luke for making him watch all the footage from their latest missions to "catalogue it".  So he edits it to make them look like dumbasses and uploads it to Space Youtube.  The results are not what he expects (they go viral).





	Jedi Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Jedi%20Unsolved.mp3) | 1:47:24 | 74.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Buzzfeed/Jedi%20Unsolved.m4b) | 1:47:24 | 102.0 MB  
  
### Music

from Unsolved

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
